Happy Birthday Haruhi!
by lovevampires
Summary: Haruhi's birthday is tomorrow, and of course, Tamaki and the rest of the host club remembered to arrange something for it in the last minute. HaruhiXTamaki
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday Haruhi!**

_Haruhi's birthday is tomorrow, and_ _of course, Tamaki and the rest of the host club remembered to arrange something for it in the last minute. _

_Might be some grammar problems – sorry! Please review! _

_A three-shot._

**The Hitachiin Estate**

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Hikaru… the cell phone is ringing…'' Said a very sleepy Kaoru.

"Kaoru… pick it up…," mumbled his twin.

"No… that ring tone means it's tono calling" Kaoru answered while he covered his head with the pillow.

"I know! I know!" Hikaru stand up in the king size bed he shared with Kaoru, irritated. "Anyway, this idiot wakes up too early" he grumbled.

He reached to the cell phone and opened it. Kaoru wrapped his arms around him and tried to listen. Hikaru said, "Hai…"

Both of them fell from the bed as Tamaki started to scream something.

"Tono, relax!" Kaoru shouted, "You must get rid of this habit!" Hikaru groaned with agreement, rubbed his poor ears.

"How could I relax?!" Tamaki turned around the table that next to him Kyoya sat and on his laptop. "Do you now what's the date today?"

"Ah… today is February the third, Tama-chan", said Hunny (it was a call conference).

"Yeah…" Mori agreed.

"So what?" murmured the twins.

Kyoya snapped Tamaki's cell phone, "Guys, a club meeting in the Third Music Room – now."

The twins sighed and moved their blanket. They were completely naked.

I know, I know. It's too short, but this is how it's supposed to be, so deal with it...


	2. Chapter 2

_The second part is here – enjoy it! _

**The Third Music Room, an Emergency Meeting**

"Tono, where is our toy?", asked the twins when they arrived.

Tamaki dragged them to a pink sofa and Kyoya locked the big door behind them, "You late", he saidpeacefully.

"How can you be so calm!", Tamaki shouted. He grasped Kyoya's shoulders and start shaking the Demon Lord, "How…"

Kyoya slapped him, "Tamaki, control yourself already", he commanded the blonde-haired in front of him. 

"Poor Tama-chan", said Hunny to Mori.

Tamaki touched his red chick and his eyes flooded with tears, "But…but we don't have enough time to prepare everything".

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and smiled, "Sorry about this slap". Everyone in the room froze. TheLow Blood Pressure Demon Lord never apologized. **NEVER.**

He pretended not to see their reaction and continued, "But you shouldn't worry about this – I have a perfect plan." 

"Can someone please explain to us what the hell this was all about?" the twins asked, really confused now. 

Hunny answered while cutting another giant slice of his favorite chocolate cake, "Mom remembered to tell Dad only this morning that tomorrow (February the forth) is Haru-chan's birthday.

She is not here cause we are trying to think what to prepare for her." 

Mori nodded in agreement and cleaned Hunny's face from some crumbs with his handkerchief.

Kyoya mumbled, "Not that I care, but how long do you all intend to keep referring to us as "Mom" and "Dad"? Anyway, Hunny-sampai is right, we are here to decide what will be the best gift we can give Haruhi for her birthday…"

The twins opened their mouths to say something but were cut by the raven-haired young man, "And yes, I have a better idea than ootoro, if you would like to hear it." He waited for their agreement.

"Hai", cried Hunny.

"Yeah", said Mori.

"Why not?" mumbled the twins. 

"Sure Mom", smiled Tamaki.

Kyoya continued, "I'm sure I'm no the only one who noticed that lately Haruhi was trying to know us better." Hunny nodded seriously, hugging Bun-Bun. He knew this for a long time. 

"I think the best gift for someone like Haruhi is that each one of us will reveal his most hidden secret before her and the rest of the club members."

Everyone looked at each other and thought the same thing: "It is a really good idea, but is this the right moment to reveal my secret?"

"Are all of you accepting my suggestion?" he adjusted his glasses and then watched their reactions.

Mori was the first to agree. Hunny followed him with hesitation.

Hikaru and Kaoru were holding hands didn't know what to do. They tighter their grip and said, "Hai".

Tamaki realized he was the only one who didn't answer yet. He jumped in excitement and screamed, "Let's do this!"

That made Kyoya sighed; his best friend was such a hyperactive moron sometimes...

He said, "Of course that I, as the one who thought about this idea, has no objection. We will meet here tomorrow morning with Haruhi. Then all the secrets willreveal… I already can't wait for tomorrow." Kyoya smiled his most evil grin.

The smile made them all shivered and to wish that tomorrow will never come.

_So, how was it this time?_

_Sorry for my grammar mistakes but English isn't my mother tongue._

_Please review!_


End file.
